


[Translation]settle down(it'll all be clear)

by AliciaSEN



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan Kenobi's Tragic Backstory, The Jedi Are Not Assholes, an au where he actually shares it lmao, anakin and obiwan are ahsoka's dads ok, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSEN/pseuds/AliciaSEN
Summary: 欧比-旺给他们彼此又倒了一杯茶。“我知道你经常听别人说你和安纳金有多像，但有人提过你有多像我吗？”





	[Translation]settle down(it'll all be clear)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [settle down (it'll all be clear)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903521) by [destiny919](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny919/pseuds/destiny919). 



当阿索卡站在委员会的中央时，大厅被下午科洛桑的阳光浅浅照亮。只有少数委员会成员在座位上——温杜大师，当然，还有他身旁的尤达大师。基-阿迪-芒迪和往常一样严肃地坐着。比起会议，阿根·科拉尔(Agen Kolar)更关注他没有亮起的通讯器。

莎克·缇正看着阿索卡，面无表情且令人生畏。阿索卡曾想象过和缇大师一样高挑而强大，有着那样令人羡慕的蒙特拉尔角。她希望普洛大师在这，即使是作为一个全息影像。

欧比-旺·肯诺比大师正站在她身旁。

当其余委员会的成员告诉她，她在他们的上一次任务中表现得多么糟糕时，他放在她肩上的手是可靠的安慰。她、安纳金和欧比-旺大师刚从外环的一个短暂但棘手的任务中回来。阿索卡做了她所能做的去完成它，保护她自己、她的师父们和共和国，而显然，委员会对此有所疑问。

安纳金被议长的差使叫走了，所以她的师祖和她一起站在这里。这感觉……不一样，是他而不是天仔。

“你知道为什么你的行为是错误的吗，塔诺学徒？”梅斯在他支起的手指后问道。

“我想不出其他的办法。”阿索卡说，“而且一个绝地必须行动，按照原力的旨意行事。”她虔诚地补充道。

“正确的，你是。”尤达大师说，眼睛闪着光，“但多久，对于你要做什么，你思考了？”

“不是很久。”她承认。

“行动，一个绝地必须。”尤达说，“但等待，先让原力指引，他们应该。”

“恕我冒昧，大师们，”欧比-旺说，“片刻的延误都会使任务沦为灾难。”

他的言外之意是他和安纳金还有丘奇议员都会死于非命。

温杜大师抬起头。“我们相信你对于此事的判断，欧比-旺。但这并不是塔诺学徒第一次做出鲁莽之举，不合绝地之道。”

“她每时每刻都在变得更像天行者。”温杜大师喃喃自语。  
阿索卡僵住了，同时欧比-旺大师放在她肩膀上的手收紧，近乎疼痛。

“阿索卡明白了她的错误。”他以一种无可争论的语气说——据她所知，全银河系能与他争辩的只有安纳金，“感谢您的指示，委员们。那么这可以结束了吗？”

这就是结束。他的语气表明道。

片刻的静默后，温杜大师点点头。“你们都被解散了。”

欧比-旺领着阿索卡走出大厅，手一直放在她的肩膀上。她很感谢他无声的安慰，因为要不然她可能会在半数绝地委员会的面前哭出来。

他们是对的，她知道他们是对的，而且他们也没有对她太严厉，但是——

“冷静，年轻人。”欧比-旺大师低声说，“呼吸，把它释放到原力里。”

她照他说的做了，在他打开她与他和安纳金共享的套间的门时深呼吸。准确的来说，这是很不寻常的分配，但最近几年太多绝地都不住在圣殿里，而且只要不在星际巡洋舰上，没有人会对居住的分配过于在意。

当他们走进厨房时，他的师祖才终于把手离开她的肩膀。

“坐下吧，年轻人。”他说。她突然感到不安，在餐桌旁坐下。

她第一次搬进安纳金和欧比-旺在圣殿的房间时，那里还只有两张椅子。她曾不确定谁添了第三张，但她突然有了粗略的猜想。

当欧比-旺大师在厨房柜台旁忙得团团转时(也许不应该这么说，他似乎十分平静而且他的动作平稳而优雅)，阿索卡坐着，努力不啃自己的指甲。他最终转过身，把盛着两杯热气腾腾的茶的碟子摆在桌上。

“哦。”阿索卡惊讶，下意识地说。

“安纳金还是学徒时，我们定了一个小仪式，在他被委员会训斥后坐在这里喝杯茶。”他温柔地笑了，“这发生的次数和你想的一样多。”

尽管不愿，阿索卡还是咯咯笑了起来。

“确实，”他现在叹了口气，“在我不能公开支持他时，这常常是让他安心的做法，以示我与委员会不认可的看法不同。”

“你不能支持他？”她脱口而出。但即使作为委员会的一员，欧比-旺大师也总是支持安纳金。

“我当时很年轻。”欧比-旺说。“刚开始时，只比安纳金现在大几岁——对于训练学徒，他确实也极其年轻，虽然目前为止他做的不错。”他从杯口上方对她微笑。“告诉我，你知道安纳金是怎么成为我的徒弟的吗？”

“你没有选中他吗？”但欧比-旺大师显而易见地喜爱安纳金，他肯定一直想要他……

“不是传统意义上的。不是。你知道安纳金不是在保育所长大的吧？”

阿索卡点点头。这显然可以从他不正规的举止、缺乏同龄的武士朋友中看出，他们一般在幼徒氏族时经常会建立起一生的友谊。欧比-旺仍然与沃斯和艾琳(Eerin)大师亲密，甚至阿索卡也与巴丽斯和卡勒布是好友，虽然他所处的氏族比她要晚。

“我的师父和我在安纳金九岁时发现了他。几乎同时，奎-刚认出安纳金是天选之子，知道他必须接受训练。我们把他带回了科洛桑……而委员会拒绝了。”

“什么？”阿索卡倒吸一口气。她的师父几乎没能成为绝地？

“是的。他年纪太大，太冲动，”最后那个词让他苦笑，“奎-刚不理会这些，告诉他们他想要训练安纳金的意图。我的师父总是这么反叛。

“听上去很熟悉。”他们都暗暗笑了。“但是……等等，你当时还是他的学徒？”

“是的。”欧比-旺承认，“奎-刚宣称我早已准备好接受试炼——我确实是——但我还是……为我的师父在有更好的学生后乐意把我送走而烦恼。”

“哦。”她轻轻地说。

“我也不相信安纳金。”他继续说道。

“什么？！”阿索卡尖叫着说。她的师父们不仅是完全信任对方，而对彼此的忠诚更是让人难以置信，即使是像她这样只在很短时间了解他们。

“我当时已经很受欢迎——即使九岁，安纳金也十分有魅力——但我很多疑，而且嫉妒……”

现在她差点被自己的茶呛到了。

“我待会解释。”他了解地笑了，“在委员会做出最终决定前……我们带着安纳金一起去了纳布的任务。”欧比-旺闭上了眼睛，空气仿佛凝固了。“我的师父在与西斯尊主达斯·摩尔的战斗中牺牲。”

他睁开了眼睛，比她所曾见过的都更沉痛。“我及时上前打败了摩尔，为了听到我师父的遗愿。”

“哦。”她又说道。

“他叫我代替他训练安纳金。”

她愣住了。

“我仍只是一个学徒，明显地处于突然失去师父的无所适从中。但我向委员会恳求——我恳求——让我训练安纳金。”

欧比-旺大师慢慢抿了一口茶，停顿了很久。

“显然，他们最后同意了。但如果他们没有，我也准备好了带安纳金离开绝地武士团。”

“无论如何，即使他们默许了，我还是害怕他们认为我不适合训练安纳金而把他带走。太年轻，太缺乏经验，太——”欧比-旺大师低下头。

“太依恋了。”

“啊。”她心照不宣。

欧比旺暗暗笑了。“安静。所以在安纳金的学徒生涯中，我建立起了完美绝地的名声，十分遵从委员会而且遵循绝地教条，总是准备好为他欠佳的行为训斥我不守规矩的学徒。但关上门后……我尽最大的努力让安纳金明白我有多为他骄傲，我有多关心他，我多么不后悔答应奎-刚的请求。因为我知道没人要是什么感受。”[而且因为我真的喜爱他]，在原力中很容易听到，但不像另一句话，阿索卡对此一点也不惊讶。

“你？没人要？”她吃惊地说。欧比-旺大师当然是保育所最耀眼的明星，被每一个大师追求。

欧比-旺给他们彼此又倒了一杯茶。“我知道你经常听别人说你和安纳金有多像，但有人提过你有多像我吗？”

“真的？”阿索卡睁大了眼睛。她明白为什么大家都说她就像安纳金——他们都很大胆，容易情绪激动，渴望战斗……

“哦，当然。”欧比-旺又慢慢抿了一口他的茶。“我十三岁时差点就被送到农业部门去了。”

“什么？”她被自己的茶呛到了。欧比-旺大师，百年来最年轻的委员会成员，银河共和国军队的将军，差点因年龄而没能成为绝地。“为什么？怎么会？”

“我太冲动了，”欧比-旺温和地说，“易于愤怒和骄傲，还和其他幼徒打过很多架。事实上，我真的登上了去班多梅(Bandomeer)的船。但奎-刚大师也在那艘船上。他很令人信服，但在……一些特定的事情发生后，他决定再给我一次机会。出于感激，我下定决心做一个完美学徒。”

“啊。”阿索卡放松了，理解地说。

“我没能做到，不管是一个秒的差距还是十二年。”他继续说，“我差点在十五岁时永远离开绝地。”

现在阿索卡不仅是呛到，而是把茶喷在了桌子上。

“当时有一场内战。”他轻声说。“在行星梅利达/达安(Melida/Daan)上。我现在看来是无望的情况。奎-刚大师当时看出了，但我充满了希望和热情，拒绝离开。领头的革命者和我同龄，你可想而知，”他补充说，“和你同龄。我最后不得不承认我的错误，幸运的是奎-刚把我带回去了。”

她正试图清理干净洒出的(喷出的)茶，不敢置信地盯着她的师祖而不是看着桌子。

“在学徒成为武士前，他们很少找到合适的职业。”欧比-旺平和地说，“我必须说，我们的师徒宗系似乎在同样的问题之外，还共享着更多东西。你知道了安纳金的一些毛病，现在还有我的。用心，不要总想着自己的问题，而是从错误中学习。”

“如果没有战争，我不会成为学徒。”她喃喃自语，“我已经十四岁了。”

“没错，”欧比-旺承认，“不过你误解了为什么你那么久都没有师父。在对更多绝地的需求前，委员会没有拓宽对年龄的限制，而是坚持十四岁是我们所能让学徒上前线的最小年龄。这也是和平时期我们对师父和学徒的限制，对于他们是否能被分派到可能发生暴力事件的任务中去。安纳金九岁就成为了我的学徒，但几乎到四年后，他才能和我一起执行危险的任务。而且他比大多数人都要更早得到准许，这是因为他非凡的天赋，以及我对自己技能的掌握程度。”

“谈判家。”她揶揄他。

欧比-旺点点头。“老实说，我花了更多时间调解安纳金的冒犯行为，而不是真正地商定条约，但那甚至是更困难的磨炼。”

“一点没错。”她干巴巴地说。

“不管怎样，”欧比-旺说，“即使你有因年龄而无法成为绝地的危险……那显然不能决定你的未来。”他自嘲地笑了。“而你，塔诺学徒，已经成长为我有幸认识的最好的绝地之一——与你受我训练的特权无关。这是你与安纳金最大的共同点。”

阿索卡感觉到她脸红了。“谢谢你，欧比-旺大师。”

“任何时候，阿索卡。”他从杯口上向她微笑。

当阿索卡真正打扫她的狼藉而欧比-旺喝完茶时，房间一度安静了几分钟。而之后寓所的平静被安纳金回家的喧闹声响打破。

“纳？(Nar)”他叫道。

“沙达。(Shaadaa)*”他的师父和学徒一起回答说，而后他出现在厨房门口。

“啊，”安纳金洞悉地说，看着他们的茶具，“有人被委员会训斥了吗？”

“是的，”欧比-旺不动声色，“他们对我很失望。”

安纳金哼了一声。“如果可能的话。你还好吧，小鬼头？”

“我没事。”阿索卡和欧比-旺大师交换了小小的微笑。“我学到了很重要的一课。”

Nar Shaadaa：赫特人控制，走私者之月

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
